Дюков, Александр Решидеович
|дата рождения = 17.10.1978 |место рождения = , СССР |гражданство = |дата смерти = |место смерти = |отец = |мать = |супруга = |дети = |награды и премии = |сайт = — блог в Живом Журнале |викисклад = }} Алекса́ндр Решиде́ович Дю́ков (род. 17 октября, 1978 год, Москва) — российский историк«Свободная мысль», 2009, № 8, стр. 142Историческая памятьИсторическая память и публицист, директор фонда «Историческая память», главный редактор периодического издания «Журнал российских и восточноевропейских исторических исследований». Биография В 2004 году окончил Историко-архивный институт РГГУ, защитив дипломную работу по теме «Становление и развитие системы управления советским партизанским движением, 1941—1943 годы». В 2004—2007 годах работал в агентстве военно-технической информации АРМС-ТАСС, занимая должности от выпускающего редактора журнала «Военно-техническое сотрудничество» до ответственного редактора. С осени 2008 года — директор Фонда содействия актуальным историческим исследованиям «Историческая память». Одновременно с лета 2010 года — главный редактор научного периодического издания «Журнал российских и восточноевропейских исторических исследований». Член Российского исторического общества и Ассоциации историков Второй мировой войны. Деятельность Александр Дюков публикуется в интернет-изданиях «Столетие», «Русский Обозреватель», «Новые хроники», газетах «Известия», «Комсомольская правда», в информагентстве «REGNUM». Дюков — автор и редактор-составитель ряда книг исторической тематики, более 150 научных и публицистических статей по вопросам отечественной истории XX века. Сфера научных интересов — история советского партизанского движения, нацистской оккупации, деятельность антисоветских вооруженных формирований, репрессивная деятельность советских властей в Прибалтике и на Западной Украине, политизация истории. Работы А. Дюкова переведены на английский, эстонский, венгерский, польский и литовский языки, рецензируются российскими и европейскими научными журналами, цитируются российскими, европейскими и американскими учеными, в том числе — в кандидатских диссертациях.Сurriculum Vitae Один из научных сборников, составленных Дюковым, вышел в британском научном издательстве «Cambridge Scholars Publishing». В книге «Миф о геноциде: Репрессии Советских властей в Эстонии» Дюков, критикуя позицию эстонских властей, пишет, что репрессии в Эстонии не носили этнического характера, общее число репрессированных завышается эстонскими политиками в 2,5 раза (реальное число — 54,7 тысяч), а число умерших от репрессий — в 6 раз (реальное число — 9,5 тысяч человек)Вышла в свет книга «Миф о геноциде: Репрессии Советских властей в Эстонии» // REGNUM, 15 сентября 2007. Книга была негативно встречена эстонскими политиками и историками. В 2008 году вышла монография «Второстепенный враг: ОУН, УПА и решение „еврейского вопроса“», посвящённая роли ОУН и Украинской повстанческой армии в уничтожении евреев во время Второй мировой войныЕмельяненков А. История не служанка // Российская газета, № 4783, 30 октября 2008Иноземцев П. Зачем украинские власти пытаются обелить бандеровцев? // Известия, 11 февраля 2008. В марте 2008 года Дюков выступил с лекцией в московском центре «Холокост»Лекция «Память о Холокосте в странах Балтии и Западной Украине» состоялась в Москве // jewish.ru, 26 марта 2008. Участие в организации научных конференций Александр Дюков — член оргкомитетов ряда научных и научно-практических конференций, организованных в 2008—2011 гг. с участием российских академических институтов, московских и региональных университетов: * международной научной конференции «Историческая и политическая проблема массового голода в СССР 30-х годов» (17 ноября 2008 года, Москва). Организаторы — Федеральное архивное агентство России, Институт политических исследований, фонд «Историческая память»; * международной научно-практической конференции «Голод в СССР 30-х годов: исторические и политические оценки» (21 ноября 2008 года, Харьков). Организаторы — Гуманитарный украино-российским совет, Украинский Форум, фонд «Историческая память»; * конференции «Общеевропейская безопасность и историческое наследие Восточной Европы и стран Балтии» (13 апреля 2009 года, Москва). Организаторы — Московский государственный институт международных отношений (университет) МИД РФ, фонд «Историческая память»; * международной научной конференции «Нацистская война на уничтожение на северо-западе СССР: региональный аспект» (10 — 11 декабря 2009 года, Псков). Организаторы — фонд «Историческая память», Псковский государственный педагогический университет; * международной научно-практической конференции «Уроки Второй мировой войны и Холокоста» (15 — 17 декабря 2009 года, Берлин). Организаторы — Всемирный конгресс русскоязычного еврейства при поддержке Центрального совета евреев Германии; * международной научно-исторической конференции «Крымская (Ялтинская) конференция 1945 года: 65 лет спустя». Организаторы: журнал «Международная жизнь», администрация города Севастополь при поддержке фонда «Историческая память» и фонда «Русский мир»; * международной научной конференции «Итоги Второй мировой войны: жертвы, праведники, освободители и палачи» (14 — 15 марта 2010 года, Рига). Организаторы — Всемирный конгресс русскоязычного еврейства, Балтийский форум; * международной научной конференции «Война на уничтожение: нацистская политика геноцида на территории Восточной Европы» (26 — 28 апреля 2010 года, Москва). Организаторы — фонд «Историческая память», Научно-просветительский центр «Холокост», Центральный музей Великой Отечественной войны; * международной конференции «Вторая мировая война и страны Балтии: между нацистской Германией и Антигитлеровской коалицией» (5 мая 2010 года, Рига). Организаторы — Институт стран СНГ, фонд «Историческая память», Балтийский центр исторических и социально-политических исследований; * международной конференции «Уроки Второй мировой войны и Холокоста: роль средств массовой информации в противодействии искажению истории ХХ века» (20 — 21 июня 2010 года, Киев). Организаторы — Всемирный конгресс русскоязычного еврейства, правозащитная организация «Русскоязычная Украина»; * международной научной конференции «Разделенная Восточная Европа: трансфер границ и населения, 1938—1947 гг.» (2 — 3 сентября 2010 года, Львов). Организатор — фонд «Историческая память»; * международной научной конференции «Международные отношения в Европе, 30-е годы ХХ века: историографический и источниковедческий аспекты» (21-22 апреля 2011 года, Санкт-Петербург). Организаторы — фонд «Историческая память», Санкт-Петербургский институт истории РАН. О фильме «Советская история» После просмотра вышедшего в свет в апреле 2008 года латвийского фильма «Советская история», в пропагандистской форме повествующего о сотрудничестве СССР и нацистской Германии, о Холокосте, депортациях и Голодоморе, А. Дюков написал о впечатлениях от просмотра в своём блоге. Кратко изложив претензии к содержанию и стилистике фильма, Дюков завершил рецензию описанием психологического воздействия фильма: С технологической точки зрения фильм снят очень хорошо, с использованием компьютерной графики и грамотным монтажом. Очень сильно бьёт по чувствам; латышские политики, которые показывают ТАКОЕ школьникам — просто опьяненные ненавистью к России безумцы. Какие психологические травмы просмотр фильма наносит детям, страшно подумать. Я человек спокойный, но после просмотра 2/3 фильма у меня было одно желание: лично убить режиссёра и сжечь нахер латышское посольство. В июне 2008 года журналист одной из латвийских газет утверждал, что Дюков приобрел популярность в России, после этого высказыванияНеизвестный историк: портрет критика 'Советской истории'. Высказывание Дюкова вызвало бурную реакцию властей Латвии. Глава Министерства иностранных дел Латвии Марис Риекстиньш выразил предположение, что А. Дюков «скорее всего, психически неуравновешенный человек»Глава МИДа: российский историк — психически неуравновешен mixnews.lv, 10.06.2008. А. Дюков выступил в ходе пикета у посольства Латвии в Москве, участники которого повесили и сожгли чучело режиссёра картины Эдвина ШнореHistorian Alexander Dyukov exposes lies in «The Soviet Story» film youtube.com, 20.03.2009. Осенью 2008 года Дюков выпустил книгу «THE SOVIET STORY Механизм лжи», в которой привёл аргументы, что многие из утверждений, содержащихся в фильме, являются ложными; а также что большое количество документальных и экспертных мнений в картине являются подтасованными, что имеют место манипуляции видеорядом. Кроме того, историк указал на общий пропагандистский тон картины, характерный для времён «Холодной войны». Политолог и коллега Дюкова по фонду «Историческая память» Владимир Симиндей, отметил, что в книге проведена большая детальная работа по кадровому фактическому анализу киноматериала, а также указаны на основы методики пропагандистской работы, вскрыты их приемыИсторическая память. В августе 2009 года лидер партии «Гражданский союз», депутат Европарламента Гирт Валдис Кристовскис обратился в Полицию безопасности Латвии с просьбой задержать Александра Дюкова. Бывший министр обороны Латвии и один из создателей фильмаThe main sponsor of «The Soviet Story» production was the UEN Group in the European Parliament, which supported the film based on a proposal by the members of the European Parliament — Girts Valdis Kristovskis and Inese Vaidere., Гиртс Кристовскис высказал мнение, что «в действиях Дюкова можно усмотреть признаки преступления»Полиция Латвии проверяет заявление о задержании российского историка // РИА Новости, 20 августа 2009«Pilsoniskās savienība» lūdz Drošības policijai aizturēt Krievijas pilsoni Djukovu // Pilsoniskā savienībaДюков напугал Кристовскиса, Телеграф.lv, 19 августа 2009. Просьба Кристовскиса удовлетворена не былаДюков: Полиция безопасности мной не интересовалась, Телеграф.lv, 20 августа 2009. О Катынском расстреле Александр Дюков считает ответственным за Катынский расстрел НКВД. «Я считаю, что расстрел поляков под Катынью был осуществлен органами НКВД. Для меня остаются загадкой причины принятия этого решения советской властью, однако то, что оно было осуществлено именно НКВД — здесь у меня принципиальных сомнений нет: имеющаяся источниковая база говорит именно об этом.»В Польше делали вид, что Россия отрицает преступление в Катыни Обвинение в плагиате в адрес губернатора Кировской области Н. Ю. Белых В мае 2011 года возглавляемый Дюковым фонд «Историческая память» выдвинул в адрес губернатора Кировской области Никиты Белых обвинение в плагиате. Согласно результатам проведённых фондом исследований, бо́льшая часть статей, указанных в списке публикаций при защите кандидатской диссертации по теме «Особенности формирования и функционирования лагерной экономики в 1938—1953 гг. (на материалах Вятлага НКВД-МВД СССР)», написанной Никитой Белых под руководством профессора В. А. Бердинских в Вятском государственном университете и защищённой в Удмуртском университете летом 2010 года, была заимствована у других авторов, в частности, у кировского историка-краеведа В. И. Веремьева без указания ссылок. В связи с этим фонд направил обращение с требованиями принять меры в Высшую аттестационную комиссию Министерства образования и науки РФПроведенное фондом «Историческая память» исследование выявило факты прямого плагиата в научных работах губернатора Кировской области Н. Ю. Белых // Официальный сайт фонда «Историческая память»Скандал: диссертация кировского губернатора Никиты Белых — плагиат // ИА REGNUM. В тот же день Белых отверг обвинения, заявив, что за плагиат сочли информацию, основанную на одних и тех же источниках. Он также предоставил заявление В. И. Веремьева, в котором тот подтверждает, что плагиат отсутствуетПисьмо В. И. Веремьева. Белых также указал, что публикации в журналах не требуют обширного списка литературы, а в монографии ссылки на работы Веремьева естьБелых ответил на обвинения в плагиате // Взгляд.ру. Эти тезисы Дюков охарактеризовал как «беспомощные», так как отсутствие претензий со стороны Веремьева не отменяет того, что плагиат в научных работах — «свидетельство неспособности к самостоятельному исследованию и крайней степени научной непорядочности». Он также отметил, что наличие ссылок на использованные работы обязательно и для статей, а не только монографий. Кроме того, Дюков подчеркнул, что в работах Белых и Веремьева совпадают практически дословно целые куски текста, что нельзя объяснить работой с одними и теми же источникамиОбвинённый в плагиате кировский губернатор Белых угрожает критику расправой «в оффлайне» // ИА REGNUM. Выставка «Угнанное детство» и объявление персоной нон грата в Латвии С 19 января по 15 февраля 2012 года в Государственном Центральном музее современной истории России (Москва) фонд «Историческая память» во главе с Дюковым проводил выставку «Угнанное детство: судьбы детей, угнанных на территорию Латвии, 1943—1944 гг.», посвящённую судьбам детей, ставшими жертвами карательных операций в граничащих с Латвией районах России и Белоруссии и угнанными в концлагерь Саласпилс близ Риги. По утверждению организаторов выставки «ударной силой» этих операций стали латвийские коллаборационисты. 3 февраля МИД Латвии выступил с осуждением выставки, заявив, что это «злонамеренная фальсификация истории, дезинформирующее и проводимое в открыто пропагандистских целях мероприятие», которая «служит интересам тех сил, цель которых состоит в том, чтобы помешать нормализации российско-латвийских отношений». Сам Дюков, по словам латвийской дипломатии, «в очередной раз отличился тенденциозными открытиями» и, как и его выставка, не имеет отношения к исторической науке. Данные обвинения Дюков назвал голословными и политизированными, заявив, что Министерство иностранных дел — это не та организация, «которая может судить о качестве научной работы кого бы то ни было». Также фонд «Историческая память» утверждал, что выставка стала плодом длительной совместной работы российских, белорусских и латвийских историков по поиску и анализу новых исторических источников и не преследует пропагандистских целейИсторическая память. Дюков отметил, что латвийские дипломаты занимаются оправданием тех, «кто некогда воевал в латышских батальонах и впоследствии в латышском легионе СС, тех, кто совершал карательные операции в русском и белорусском приграничье», что не способствует открытому изучению болезненных тем в российско-латвийской историиВЗГЛЯД / Некомфортное прошлое. 29 февраля Дюков представил свою новую книгу «Кто командовал советскими партизанами. Организованный хаос»Историческая память. Данная поездка была также использована с целью подготовки проведения выставки «Угнанное детство» в Риге. 2 марта, когда Дюков вернулся в Россию, министр иностранных дел Латвии Эдгарс Ринкевичс объявил его и Владимира Симиндея, руководителя исследовательских программ фонда «Историческая память» персонами нон-грата «на основании заключения компетентных органов о сознательной нежелательной деятельности этих двух лиц, которая вредит Латвийскому государству и его гражданам». С этого момента Дюкову и Симиндею въезд в Латвию стал запрещён. Фонд «Историческая память» назвал это «возмутительным вмешательством в дела исторической науки, примитивным политическим давлением и прямой попыткой воспрепятствовать объективным исследованиям проблемных страниц российско-латвийской истории»Историческая память. Сам Дюков в интервью «Русской службе новостей» заявил, что такая «неадекватная» реакция вызвана тем, что выставка крайне неудобна для руководства Латвии, поскольку рассказывает о преступлениях тех, кого оно считает героями. Дюков надеется, что, несмотря ни на что, выставка всё равно состоится в Риге в конце марта, а также рассчитывает на то, что российские дипломаты обратят внимание на этот шаг ЛатвииОбъявленный в Латвии персоной нон-грата историк ждет помощи от МИД РФ | Б.СССР | Русская служба новостей. МИД Российской Федерации оценил данный шаг латвийских властей как «недружественный»После внесения персонами нон грата Дюкова и Симиндея, в МИД РФ был вызван посол Латвии. Со специальными заявлениями, негативно оценивающими решение МИД Латвии об объявлении А. Дюкова и В. Симиндея персонами нон-грата выступил ряд общественных организаций, в том числе Всемирный русский народный соборПортал русской общины Латвии — Русский народный Собор обеспокоен реакцией Латвии, международное правозащитное движение «Мир без нацизма»О героизации ветеранов Ваффен СС в Латвии и недопустимости пересмотра истории Второй мировой войны | Мир без нацизма — World without Nazism, Московское бюро по правам человека , Российский союз бывших несовершеннолетних узников фашистских концлагерей. Оценки Положительные * к.и.н. Олег Ауров, Российский государственный гуманитарный университет: * к.и.н. Наталья Лактионова, Институт экономики РАН: * к.и.н. Илья Альтман, сопредседатель Центра «Холокост», редактор «Энциклопедии Холокоста на территории СССР»: * д.и.н. Александр Галкин, «Горбачёв-Фонд»: Отрицательные * Ежегодный отчёт Службы охранной полиции Эстонской Республики за 2008 год назвал Дюкова фальсификатором истории: * Министр иностранных дел Латвии Валдис Кристовскис выступал с призывом арестовать и допросить Дюкова за то, что тот публично озвучил своё желание убить режиссёра фильма «Советская история» и сжечь латышское посольствоОдин из сопредседателей латвийской партии «Гражданский союз» Валдис Кристовкис требует арестовать и допросить российского историка Александра Дюкова, главу фонда «Историческая память». * Информационное агентство «BNS» назвало Александра Дюкова кремлевским историком, который обвинил во лжи не только автора ленты «Советская история», но и представивших в ней свои комментарии профессоров Кембриджского университета Нормана Дэйвиса и университета Сорбонны — Франсуазу Томма. * Режиссёр «Советской истории» Эдвинс Шноре заявил, что Дюков назвал фильм лживым задолго до его просмотраАвтор 'Советской истории': Мне не страшно. * Бывший заместитель председателя КГБ ЭССР Владимир Поол назвал недостоверными данные, приводимые в книге Дюкова «Deporteerimised Eestis: kuidas see tegelikult toimus» («Депортации из Эстонии: как это происходило на самом деле»)Дюков признал свои ошибки в книге о депортациях. * Д.и.н., ведущий научный сотрудник ИНИОН РАН Алексей Миллер: «Александр Дюков — директор фонда „Историческая память“. Молодой человек, где-то ему 30 с небольшим, окончил, кажется, Историко-архивный, никогда с тех пор по профессии не работал. До недавнего времени. Создал фонд и где-то по три-четыре книжки в год сейчас издает. Откуда фонд финансируется, остается догадываться. Я успел прочитать две книжки. Первая книжка посвящена политике УПА — Украинской повстанческой армии в отношении евреев. Книжка по содержанию более или менее пристойная. Но тут как бы совпадение интенций и исторической правды получается. Потому что ему важно было показать, что УПА плохо обходилась с евреями. Действительно, плохо обходилась. Что в этой книжке бросается в глаза, так это большое количество материалов из архивов ФСБ, которые, как отмечается, впервые вводятся в научный оборот. Как он их получил? Надо спросить у мемориальцев, как они получают документы из ФСБ. Наверное, это обычное и простое дело. А вторая книжка ещё более любопытная. Она называется так — „Великая оболганная война-2. Нам не за что каяться“. И там, во введении, говорится следующее: „Наши враги, внешние и внутренние (я ещё раз подчеркиваю, что внешние и внутренние — А. Миллер) покушаются на наше самое святое — на народную память о Великой Отечественной войне. Нас пытаются лишить великой Победы“. И вот в такой стилистике вся эта книжка и написана, из чего вы можете примерно заключить, что это за человек»Историческая политика: update. Лекция Алексея Миллера. — Публичные лекции Полит.ру. Алексей Миллер о Дюкове и Вятровиче: Эти люди не встроены в академическую структуру, они абсолютно свободны от профессиональной исторической этики. * По утверждению Миллера, историк, юрист и политолог Павел Данилин также характеризует Дюкова как любителя. Библиография Труды ; Книги * ** * о книге ** ** * * * * Дюков А. Протекторат "Литва". Тайное сотрудничество с нацистами и нереализованный сценарий утраты литовской независимости. - М.: Фонд "Историческая память", 2013. - 264 с. - 500 экз. ; Статьи * Истребительная политика нацистов на оккупированной советской территории: Направления исследования // Великая Отечественная война 1941—1945 гг.: Опыт изучения и преподавания: Межвузовская научная конференция. М.: РГГУ, 2005. С. 316—325. ** Истребительная политика нацистов на оккупированной советской территории: Историография и направления исследований // Общая трагедия: Блокада. Холокост. М.: Фонд «Историческая память»; Центр и Фонд «Холокост», 2009. ** Истребительная политика нацистов на оккупированной советской территории // Вторая мировая война: История без купюр. М.: Международная жизнь, 2009. * Советские репрессии в Эстонии: мифы и реальность (июнь 1940 — начало июня 1941 гг.) // Звенья. Серия «Международные отношения». 2008. № 1. С. 73 — 99. * Советские репрессии против прибалтийских коллаборационистов Гитлера: Новые документы // Русский сборник: Исследования по истории России. Т. V. М.: Модест Колеров, 2008. С. 241—251. * «Польский вопрос» в планах ОУН(Б): От насильственной ассимиляции к этническим чисткам // Забытый геноцид. «Волынская резня» 1943—1944 годов: Документы и исследования. М.: Алексей Яковлев, 2008. С. 63 — 89. * Общая трагедия: Блокада, Холокост и истребительная политика нацистов на Востоке // Общая трагедия: Блокада. Холокост. М.: Фонд «Историческая память»; Центр и Фонд «Холокост», 2009. * Организация украинских националистов // Энциклопедия Холокоста на территории СССР. М.: РОССПЭН; НПЦ «Холокост», 2009. * Украинская повстанческая армия // Энциклопедия Холокоста на территории СССР. М.: РОССПЭН; НПЦ «Холокост», 2009. * Центральный штаб партизанского движения // Энциклопедия Холокоста на территории СССР. М.: РОССПЭН; НПЦ «Холокост», 2009. * Историческая политика или политическая память // Международная жизнь. 2010. № 1. С. 133—148. * Kariniai-politinai Kremliaus motyvai pasirašant TSRS — Vokietijos nepuolimo sutartį XX amžiaus Ketvirtojo dešimtmečio tarptautinės situacijos kontekste // «Molotovo — Ribentropo paktas» XX amžiaus gepolitinių procesų kontekste: Tarptautinės konferencijos medžiaga. Vilnius, 2009 m. rugsėjis = «Пакт Молотова — Риббентропа» в контексте геополитических процессов ХХ века: материалы международной конференции. Вильнюс, сентябрь 2009 г. Vilnius: Politika, 2010. P. 8 — 13. * «Докладные Берия» и проблема достоверности статистики советских репрессий // Журнал российских и восточноевропейских исторических исследований. 2010. № 1. С. 61 — 67. * Депортация 1941 года из республик Прибалтики: Механизм принятия решения // История сталинизма: Репрессированная российская провинция. Материалы международной научной конференции. Смоленск, 9 — 11 октября 2009 г. / Под ред. Е. В. Кодина. М.: РОССПЭН, 2011. С. 203—211. * Антиеврейская политика ОУН и УПА во Второй Мировой войне: новейшая историография // Вестник Московского государственного областного университета. Серия «История и политические науки». 2011. № 1. С. 11 — 18. * Принудительный труд «восточных рабочих» в контексте нацистской «войны на уничтожение» // Принудительный труд. Немцы, подневольные рабочие и война / Под ред. Й.-Х. Вагнера, Ф. Книгге, Р.-Г. Люттгенау. Веймар, 2011. С. 202—207. * Латышский легион СС в свете Нюрнбергского трибунала // Международная жизнь. 2011. № 6. С. 141—148. (Совместно с В. В. Симиндеем). * «Тактическая коллаборация»? К проблеме ответственности участников коллаборационистских движений за преступления против человечности, совершенные на оккупированных территориях СССР // Свободная мысль. 2011. № 6. С. 127—136. * «Kwestia żydowska» w planach OUN — UPA // Prawda historyczna a prawda polityczna w badaniach naukowych. Ludobójstwo na Kresach południowo-wschodniej Polski w latach 1939—1946 / Pod redakcją B. Pazia. Wrocław: Wydawnictwo Uniwersytetu Wrocławskiego, 2011. S. 227—236. * From Ethnic Eviction to Deportation of the «Dangerous Elements»: Lithuanian and Soviet Deportations in Lithuania, 1939—1941 // Divided Eastern Europe: Borders and Population Transfer, 1938—1947. Cambridge: Cambridge Scholars Publishing, 2012. P. 147—157. ;Составитель * Забытый геноцид. «Волынская резня» 1943—1944 годов: Документы и исследования. — М.: Алексей Яковлев, 2008. — 143 с. * Общая трагедия: Блокада. Холокост. — М.: Фонд «Историческая память»; Центр и Фонд «Холокост», 2009. — 88 с. * Повседневность террора: Деятельность националистических формирований в западных регионах СССР. Кн. 1: Западная Украина, февраль — июнь 1945 года. — М.: Фонд «Историческая память», 2009. — 230 с. * «Уничтожить как можно больше…» Латвийские коллаборационистские формирования на территории Белоруссии, 1942—1944: Сборник документов. — М.: Фонд «Историческая память», 2009. — 360 с. (Совместно с В. В. Симиндеем). ** «Destroy as much as possible…» Latvian collaborationist formations on the territory of Belarus, 1942—1944: Document Compendium / Transl. from Russian by Irina Zhila; Includes article by Alexey Litvin. Helsinki: Johan Beckman Institute, 2010. 381 p. * Нацистская война на уничтожение на северо-западе СССР: региональный аспект: Материалы международной научной конференции (Псков, 10 — 11 декабря 2009 года) = Nazi extermination policy in the Nord-West of the USSR: regional aspect. International conference papers (Pskov, December 10-11, 2009). М.: Фонд «Историческая память», 2010. 311 с. (Совместно с О. Е. Орленко). * Война на уничтожение: Нацистская политика геноцида на территории Восточной Европы: Материалы международной научной конференции (Москва, 26 — 28 апреля 2010 года). М.: Фонд «Историческая память», 2010. 504 с. (Соместно с О. Е. Орленко). * Забытый агрессор: Румынская оккупация Молдавии и Транснистрии. М.: Фонд «Историческая память», 2010. 167 с. * Divided Eastern Europe: Borders and Population Transfer, 1938—1947. Cambridge: Cambridge Scholars Publishing, 2012. IX, 227 p. (Совместно с О. Е. Орленко). * Накануне Холокоста: Фронт литовских активистов и советские репрессии в Литве, 1940—1941 гг.: Сборник документов / Рецензент М.И. Мельтюхов. М.: Фонд «Историческая память», 2012. 536 с. * Научно-популярные работы ;Книги * ** * ** * * |издательство=Фонд «Историческая память»|год=2011|страниц=24|ref=''Дюков А. Р.''}} ; Статьи * Работа по линии «Д»: Довоенная подготовка партизанской войны в СССР // Старинов И. Г. Супердиверсант Сталина: Мины ждут своего часа. М.: Эксмо; Яуза, 2004. С. 330—357. * Управление партизанскими силами: Ведомственные структуры по организации и управлению партизанским движением (июнь 1941 — лето 1942 гг.) // Старинов И. Г. Заместитель по диверсиям. М.: Эксмо; Яуза, 2005. С. 298—356. * Милость к падшим: Советские репрессии против нацистских пособников // Великая оболганная война — 2: Нам не за что каяться! М.: Эксмо; Яуза, 2008. С. 98 — 142. * Эстонский миф о «советской оккупации» // Великая оболганная война — 2: Нам не за что каяться! М.: Эксмо; Яуза, 2008. С. 266—303. * Партизаны и диверсанты: Предвоенная подготовка партизанской войны в СССР // Неправда Виктора Суворова — 2. М.: Эксмо; Яуза, 2008. С. 305—344; Неправда Виктора Суворова. Два бестселлера в одном томе. М.: Эксмо; Яуза, 2009. С. 531—560. * «Die Aktion Kaminskiy»: Локотское «самоуправление» и создание бригады РОНА // Мифы Великой Отечественной. М,: Эксмо; Яуза, 2008. С. 147—193; Мифы Великой Отечественной. М.: Эксмо; Яуза, 2010. С. 122—160. * Главная тайна армии Андерса: «Мы не можем заставить поляков драться» // Загадочная Отечественная война. М.: Эксмо; Яуза, 2008. С. 162—200. * «Правительство» Отто Тийфа: что это было? Ещё об одном мифе эстонских политиков и историков // Stoletie.ru, 20.09.2008. * Латышский легион СС: проблемы ответственности и отрицания преступлений: Доклад (совместно с В. В. Семиндеем) ; Составитель * Старинов И. Г. Супердиверсант Сталина. Мины ждут своего часа. — М.: «Эксмо», «Яуза», 2004. — 382 c. * Старинов И. Г. Заместитель по диверсиям. — М.: «Эксмо», «Яуза», 2005. — 383 с. * Великая оболганная война-2. Нам не за что каяться! — М.: «Эксмо», «Яуза», 2008. — 430 с. ** Пыхалов И.В, Дюков А. Р. Великая оболганная война. — М.: «Эксмо», «Яуза», 2009. — 765 с. Информационная аналитика ; Составитель * Россия на латиноамериканском рынке вооружений. Состояние и перспективы. Информационно-аналитический обзор. — М.: АРМС-ТАСС, 2006. — 80 с (Совместно с В. Ю. Шваревым.), аннотация Публицистика ; Книги * Заложники на Дубровке. М.: Эксмо; Яуза, 2009. 288 с. Примечания Ссылки * . * Александр Дюков в библиотеке журнала «Скепсис» * Книги Александра Дюкова в электронной «Публичной библиотеке» * Информация об Александре Дюкове на сайте «Новые хроники» * Книга — приговор преступникам ОУН — УПА * Интернет-конференция А. Р. Дюкова на Большом Форуме * «Неизвестный историк: портрет критика 'Советской истории'», Diena, Латвия (перевод inosmi.ru) * Публицистика Александра Дюкова на сайте Русский Обозреватель Категория:Ныне живущие